


It looks like it should be made up but it's canon

by Lil_Yanna17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #drawing, #sketch, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Yanna17/pseuds/Lil_Yanna17





	It looks like it should be made up but it's canon

Keith and Shiro give big hug. 


End file.
